Damaged
by SoularFlare
Summary: Tohru's been through a horrible ordeal-she's been raped. What lengths will Yuki go to to get her to trust again? And who was behind the attack? Yukiru, some Kyoutani.
1. Akito

Tohru's just gone through a terrible ordeal-she's been kidnapped and raped. What length will Yuki go to to get her to trust again? And who was behind the attack? Yukiru, and (some; maybe) Kyoutani. This is for **Tess-kun**. Merry Christmas!!!!

''line" ending a flashback

...- notes for the end of the chapter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DAMAGED

Chapter One: Akito

**-Thursday-**

The room was dim and cold, the fan overhead swirling dusty air around the dark, enclosed quarters. The only source of light was from a small television by the wall. From somewhere in the confines of the room, there was a laugh. The pictures changed and illuminated the room, revealing the form of Sohma Akito wrapped in blankets.  
"Hiroko!"  
"Yes, Sohma-sama?"  
The Head of the Sohma family pointed to the screen showing the mug shot of a man just escaped from prison. His hair was surprisingly short and clean, but his eyes were dull and his leering mouth showed crooked, stained teeth. "I want you to find this man, and bring him to me. Understand?"  
"Yes Sohma-sama."  
Akito laughed manically. "Let's see how they deal with this..."

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and school had just ended. Honda Tohru stood with Sohma Yuki and Sohma Kyou as Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki walked up to her.  
"Oooooi, Tohru-kun, do you want to go get something to eat with us?" Uotani offered.  
"Thanks Uo-chan, but I have to work." she answered regretablly. "But how about we do something tomorrow?"  
"Sure, want to go shopping?"  
"That'd be great! Today is payday, so I'll have money."  
"Alright then, see you tomorrow!"

After convincing Yuki and Kyou that she didn't need anyone to escort her to work, Tohru headed off. The Cat and Mouse began their walk home.  
"You know what Shigure said last night." Kyou said.  
"About what was on the news?"  
Kyou nodded. "I heard it this morning. They're saying the guy who broke out of the prison was convicted for the rapes of thirteen young girls." he finished grimly.  
"So Shigure wasn't just messing around..." Yuki paled slightly. His image was reflected in Kyou's face. "We'll both go and get her tonight, got that Baka Neko." It wasn't question.  
Kyou nodded, the situation so serious he even let the 'baka neko' slip. "She gets off at eleven?"  
"Aa," The Rat said. "And one of us should walk with her to work during the day, just in case."  
Another nod. "Should we put Haru and Momiji on watch too?"  
"Hn. Maybe. Momiji won't be much help, but Haru would definatly be of some use. Hatori and Shigure as well."  
"Much as I hate to say it," Kyou grimaced. "Kagura might be the most helpful. She is a girl after all, less suspicious."  
"So you want to put both of them out there? Aiya Baka Neko use your head."  
"Well, she's a good fighter, its an idea."  
"That's true, but still...the two of them out together alone would be like bait on a hook in a pond full of hungry trout."  
"So do you want to talk to Haru about it?" the Neko smirked.  
"Actually, I was thinking of having you call Kagura to tell them." Yuki shot back with a sly grin.  
"Kuso Nezumi!" But this wasn't something to brawl over, not now. But definatly later, the Neko thought.

"Taidama," Yuki called as he took off his shoes in the entrance way.  
"Okaeri!" Shigure popped his head out of his office. "Is Tohru-kun at work?"  
"Aa," Kyou replied, plopping in front of the TV in the living room and flicking the switch on.  
--"Authorities say they are still on the lookout for the convicted child rapist, 35 year old Hojima Seiichi, who escaped from his prison cell late Wednesday afternoon. Police Chief Takanawa stated early this morning that someone spotted him in the Industrial District near a Sohma office building on the corner of..."--1  
Kyou and Yuki looked at each other, hearts thumping.

**-Thursday night-**

A black car drove slowly down the street, bright headlights cutting across the road. A man sat in the back seat holding a cell phone to his ear. It was Hiroko.  
"Yes Sohma-sama we're searching now. This is where he was last spotted, thanks to that woman tipping off the police."  
The little box car crept down the street, coming up on a man walking staunchly down the sidewalk. Hiroko checked the mug shot printed off his computer and at the man.  
"Pull up some," he told the driver, who complied silently.  
With another look at the picture and then another at the man, Hiroko nodded. "Yep its him. We've got him Sohma-sama."  
"Good, good." Akito's voice came over the phone. "Bring him to me."  
"Roger that sir." Hiroko disconnected and rolled down his window. "You." he called to the man.  
Hojima Seiichi turned around.  
"Are you Hojima Seiichi?"  
"Who wants to know?" he rebuttled defensively.  
Hiroko grinned. "Someone with an offer you can't refuse. Get in."  
Hojima studied him cautiously, and got into the car.

* * *

Dinner was tense; Kyou and Yuki checked the clock anxiously every thirty seconds like it would do tricks. Afterwards, they sat, mute as stones, watching the time tick by slowly. Shigure looked at them. Something was up.  
"Aw, do you miss Tohru-kun so much you can't wait for her to get off so you can pick her up?" he laughed at his little joke.  
Nothing but glares came his way.  
"Sheesh. What's wrong with you both?"  
Silence.  
"You two are boring. I'm going to call Haa-san. It'll be be more fun than sitting here with you both." Shigure pouted. He left the room.  
Another look at the clock.

Yuki sighed. This was really wearing on his nerves. He hardly ate at dinner, his stomach was too tied up. The silence pounded at his ears, he wanted to kick, scream, anything! Woe betide the bastard that harmed her, his Tohru...He had half the mind to leave right then and there and wait outside the building until Tohru came out. But instead, he sat, letting the nerves eat at him, and his eyes tick back and forth between the time and the orange-haired teen across from him.

Kyou was just as fidgety as the Rat. He was worried out of his mind, wating for the clock to say when it would be time to go. He probably wouldn't be able to relax until she was in the house and the door locked safely. His stomach churned at the thought of some sick psycho fucker putting his hands on her...his fists clenched involuntarily.  
Back and forth, back and forth.

"Ah, Honda-kun, you're overworking yourself again!" Tanigawa stood over the girl scrubbing the floor.  
"Gomen Tanigawa-san! Did you want to do this?"  
"No," she laughed. "But that doesn't mean you have to. Why don't you leave early tonight?"  
"A-are you sure? There's still a lot left to be done."  
"Maa, maa, daijobu. Go home and get some rest, ne?"  
"If you're sure...Arigatou Tanigawa-san!" she bowed and went to change her clothes.

**-Thursday night: Dinner-**

Akito sat in his chair at the end of the elegant table and ate daintily, as opposed to Hojima, who ate sloppily. Hiroko stood by and grimaced as he watched the man hog down his food. When they were both finished, Akito leaned on his elbows and put two fingers to his lips.  
"I suppose now that we've had our fill, we can get down to business?" he asked amicably.  
"Sure, sure."  
"Wonderful. You see my dear sir, I want you to do something for me. I will pay you handsomly you can be certain." he snapped his slender fingers and Hiroko lifted a briefcase sitting beside him on the floor, and brought it to the table. He opened it.  
Hojima eyes the contents greedily.  
"A hundred thousand dollars. And this is only half, a starting payment you could say."  
The convict's mouth dropped and shut again. He looked Akito in the eyes. "What is it you want me to do?"  
Akito grinned madly. "This," he said, handing him a picture of a girl with long auburn hair and wide innocent eyes.  
Hell, Hojima thought looking at the picture hungrily. I woulda done this for free. He shook Akito's hand. "You gotta deal."  
Akito laughed.

* * *

Tohru punched out at ten on Tanigawa's orders. She hung her work uniform in her locker and grabbed her bag. She walked out the building's front door and automatically looked for Yuki, but remembered it was early, and he was probably still at home She began her walk home, looking around her cautiously. It was the first time walking home in the dark alone. It was scary without Yuki or Kyou there with her. She kept watching behind her every so often, but keeping her thoughts happy. /I hope they've all eaten...I wonder what I should make tomorrow...Shiokara sounds good, can't be leeks, Kyou-kun hates leeks...can't have pickles in it, Yuki-kun doesn't like them...Shigure-san will eat anything.../  
Another look behind her revealed a middle-aged man with short hair and dangerous eyes. He gave her a leering grin. She turned her head and walked a bit faster. She took a quick look back to see him still walking at the same pace, and she sighed and mentally hit herself. /Baka Tohru, she thought. He's just a man walking. He was probably just smiling to be friendly./ She looked back again, and instead of seeing him a few feet behind her, she saw he had caught up with her. Before any thoughts could register in her brain, everything went black.

1...See, I don't know the name of the building she works at or what street its on or, anything about streets in Japan at all!! -shame- Maybe some kind person will tell me...

YIPPIE!!!! That's the first chapter. Stay tuned for chapter two!! And again, this goes out to **Tess-kun**, Merry Christmas!!!! WOOHOO!!!


	2. Attacked!

Here, it is, chapter two!!! This'll probably take a bit longer than the last chapter though, so please bear with me!!

_Italics_-dreams  
''- ending a flashback  
...- notes for the end of the chapter

* * *

LAST TIME: Akito asked a man for a favor and Kyou and Yuki hear on the news that there's a rapist loose from jail!! They make plans to watch out for their beloved Tohru, but she was let off work early, and as she walked home alone, someone attacked her!!

DAMAGED

Chapter two: Attacked!

It was about ten thirty when Yuki and Kyou decided to leave the house. They were silent on the walk there, and they reached the building at ten till. They waited in a tense quiet. Yuki checked his watch anxiously, and Kyou peered around, his cat-keen eyes looking to pick up anything in the surrounding darkness. Five minutes passed, and they waited. Eleven o' clock came, and they waited, perked up at the thought of her walking out the door in a few minutes. Another five minutes went by.  
"Could she be busy and forgotten?" Kyou wondered aloud.  
Yuki shrugged.  
Five more minutes.  
"Arg! She's probably in there still cleaning, the baka." Kyou said. "Let's go in and get her."  
They opened the door and looked around the semi-lit lobby. Then Tanigawa appeared.  
"Hey! What are you two doing in here?" she asked.  
"Suminasen," Yuki said, bowing. "But is Honda Tohru-san here?"  
"Honda-kun? No, I let her go a little more than an hour ago. Poor thing was overdoing it again." she laughed. "Are you her brothers?"  
But they didn't answer her. Instead they looked at each other, their stomachs filling with dread. And without another word, they bolted out the door, leaving a dazed Tanigawa in their wake.  
"Kuso!!" Kyou cursed. "She was let off an hour ago!! Anything could've happend!!"  
Well aware of that, Yuki remained silent. A mouse skittered in front of him, followed by an alley cat. They stopped their chase and looked at the two boys.  
"Please," Yuki said to the little rat. "We need your help."  
"We need you to help us find someone, a girl." Kyou told the cat.  
The cat meowed loudly, and several other cats appeared from the surrounding alleyways. The tiny rat stuck its head in the storm drain and squeaked repeatedly, and swarms of rats began surge up from the sewers. With the animal army assembled, the cats and rats looked expectantly up at the two teens. Yuki described Tohru to them, and Kyou explained the escaped prisoner, and the tiny militia was off.  
"Hopefully they'll find something." Kyou said as the continued running.  
A block or two away, Yuki spotted a pay phone and an idea came to him.  
"Call Hanajima-san and Uotani-san. Maybe they've seen her."  
"She could be at one of their houses and forgot to call!" Kyou thundered incrediously. He dug fifty cents out of his pocket and slipped it into the coin slot, and dialed Uotani's house. "Hello? Oi, Yankee, have you seen Tohru?" he was quiet for a few moments. "No? Ok thanks...Huh? Oh, no reason. I was going to pick her up from work, and she wasn't there. That damn Yuki must've gotten here first. Thanks anyway." he hung up and shook his head at the grey-topped teen.  
"I'll try Hanajima-san." Yuki said, but without much hope in his voice. If two of them were together, they were all together. Finding two quarters in his pocket, he put them in and dialed Hanajima's home. "Ah, hello? Hanajima-san, I was wondering if maybe you'd seen Honda-san? Ah, that's ok. That baka Kyou must've came to pick her up before me. Thank you. Goodnight." he hung up and looked to Kyou, fear and resolve clashing in his violet eyes. "Call Shigure, have him ask the dogs for help, they communicate faster."  
Kyou fished around for another fifty cents and quickly dialed the house. "Oi, Shigure, listen we haven't much time. Call a dog to the house, Tohru's missing, and we need to find her...I don't know!! The lady at the building said she let her off an hour early...No don't call the main house, she could just be lost or something...ok. Bye." Kyou slammed the phone into the reciever. "Dammit." he cursed silently.  
Yuki looked down the darkened street. Tohru...he thought. Where are you?

_The kitchen. One of her favorite spots in the entire house, next to the Secret Base and the dinning room. Something about the kitchen felt homey and comforting, like a warm blanket. She loved the kitchen. She was washing some dishes before preparing dinner when the smell of something sweet filled her senses. Looking behind her, she saw Yuki holding a large basket of strawberries._  
_ "Wai!!" she clapped excitedly. "Yuki-kun, you didn't tell me the strawberries were ready!!"_  
_He smiled. "I know."_  
_ "Arigatou gozaimasu Yuki-kun, demo, I could have helped you to pick them. Look, there are so many!! It must have taken you forever!!" she fretted._  
_He held up a hand to calm her. "Daijobu, Honda-san. I wanted to surprise you. Did it work?" He stared at her, tenderness flashing in his eyes._  
_She blushed heavily under his gaze. "H-hai...I'm very surprised. And very happy. Yuki-kun is too kind to me..."_  
_He smiled, pleased that she was happy._  
_ "Would you like to help me rinse them? There are too many to do myself." she asked._  
_He flushed. "Ok."_  
_They stood in front of the sink, hands full of red berries, in silence for awhile, until Kyou came in._  
_ "Oooi, what's going on in here?" the orange-haired boy asked as he entered the kitchen_  
_She turned to face him, her eyes bright and her smile wide."Ah, Kyou-kun, mite, mite, Yuki-kun got us strawberries!!" she cried happily._  
_His first reaction was to shrug it off, dismiss the Nezumi and his stupid strawberries, but the look of excitement in her eyes caught him, and he found himself unable to say anything at all._  
_ "Would you like to help too Kyou-kun?_  
_As if I could ever say no to you, he thought. "I-I guess..."_  
_She brightened several degrees and looked the the Rat, who melted under her warm smile._  
_Kyou stood at her other side, and after a moment of hesitation and an encouraging look from the aurburn-haired girl, he began rinsing some of the berries._  
_It seemed an opprotune time for one of the two to slip up and a fight to begin, but with Tohru there between them, they couldn't focus on much else, just her smile, her gentle humming, the scent of her hair, it was intoxicating to be standing as close to her as they were, dangerous as it was. After awhile, they were finished._  
_ "Ah, done!" she said happily._  
_ "That was a lot." Kyou said._  
_Tohru picked two strawberries from their bowl, the redest ones she could find, and offered one to each of them. "Try!" she said beaming._  
_The two males stared at her as she held out one ripened berry in each hand. Then slowly, they took a bite, staring at her all the while, then licked the sweet juices from their lips._  
_ "Well?" she asked._  
_ "Delicious..." Yuki answered, but he was so caught up in the texture of her hair and the smoothness of her pale skin that he was unsure if he meant the berry or her scent._  
_ "Kyou-kun?"_  
_He wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't think straight. He was hypnotized by the brown eyes staring expectantly at him. He blushed. "I-it was alright..."_  
_She beamed. "I'm so glad!"_  
_ "But you know Honda-san..." Yuki's voice was soft and husky. "It's only fair you get one too."_  
_Kyou caught on and leaned in close to her ear. "It would be rude of us to not offer you a strawberry too, ne?"_  
_ "Eh?" Tohru's face turned red as they each slid an arm carefully around her waist._  
_Yuki plucked one of the strawberries from the bowl in the sink and brought it to her lips, and with a senual innocence, she took a bite out of the offered berry. She closed her eyes as warmth flowed through andbetween them and their strawberry-scented breaths tickled her neck._

But when she opened her eyes again, she found herself in the man's arms as he carried her into the woods. Her head throbbed painfully. The man flung her to the ground, her body bouncing dangerously in the dirt. She looked up through hazy eyes at the shadowy figure above her; Those hazy eyes widened in fear as he stepped over her, planting his feet on both sides of her tiny body.  
"Who are you?" she cried rasply. "What do you want?!"  
He laughed throatily. "Well little Honda Tohru, I think it's pretty obvious I want _you_!!"  
She crawled backwards. "H-how do you know my name??" she asked.  
"Oh I know many, many things about you, girl. I know your mother died and you have no real family. You live in a house with Sohma Yuki and Sohma Kyou. You attend Kaibara high school, grade 10, class 1-D. Your best friends are Uotani Arisa and Hanajima Saki..."  
As he continued on, telling every bit of her life, her eyes widened. "H-how do yu know these things??"  
He laughed. "Himitsu." he replied, closing in on her again. As his shadow fell over her, she screamed.

* * *

Ara ara??? Sugoooi that was intense for me there lol. I like the dream though. I put a lot of thought into that. -laughs- But anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and stay tuned for number three!!! Ha Ha Tamair-chan!!! Its the second chapter!!!! 


End file.
